Contact PD/PI: DREZNER, MARC K Overall Project Summary: The University of Wisconsin (UW) Institute for Clinical and Translational Research (ICTR) was created in 2007 against a backdrop of institutional change at UW during which the UW Medical School pivoted to become a School of Medicine and Public Health (SMPH, 2005) and the other Health Sciences Schools retooled their missions to encompass health maintenance, preventative care, and improvements in health-delivery systems. Since its inception, ICTR succeeded in changing the culture of research at UW and at Marshfield Clinic (MC) and became recognized as the academic and administrative home for clinical and translational science. This section outlines the most notable ICTR accomplishments leading to transformative changes in the broad areas of administration, education of the translational workforce, and expansion of the research infrastructure. Many of the administrative successes were aligned with development of mutually- beneficial, collaborative relationships including the foundational UW and MC partnership, establishment of multi-site research networks, cross-CTSA program development, braided federal and local funding for ICTR programs and pilot awards, and affiliation with other UW centers and programs with overlapping missions. Translational workforce development included creating vigorous TL1 and KL2 training programs, establishing graduate degree and certificate programs in Clinical Investigation, and offering diverse non-degree options for learners at multiple levels and tracks. Additional collaborative efforts led to a nationally recognized program in research mentor training and the Health Equity Leadership Institute, a career development experience for investigators engaged in health disparities/health equity research. The central fact illustrating the expansion of the UW research infrastructure is that ICTR resources and services supported ~2,500 unique investigators, who have pursued 3,824 research projects. ICTR has provided pilot funding across the T0-T4 translational spectrum including awards specific to pediatric, geriatric, and minority populations. Consultations and other expert services span biostatistics, bioinformatics, laboratory services, and an array of clinical and regulatory services. Finally, the ICTR community engagement program is recognized as a national model for how to create partnerships with community stakeholders and organizations (431 to date) and now includes dissemination and implementation programs. Significantly, this section also provides examples of how ICTR- supported research programs have already impacted health care and health in Wisconsin and nationally. In the next grant cycle, ICTR will continue to address translational workforce development with an emphasis on team science and competency-based training, and community engagement in research with novel strategies for implementation of health advances and involvement of patient advocates. Additionally, the research infrastructure will be continuously improved through cycles of quality improvement and innovation and informatics methods for translational research will be introduced. Special populations research will be integrated across the T0-T4 spectrum and across the lifespan. Project Summary/Abstract Page 126 Contact PD/PI: DREZNER, MARC K Overall - CTSA As a member of the NIH Clinical and Translational Science Awards program since 2007, the mission of the University of Wisconsin (UW) Institute for Clinical and Translational Research (ICTR) is to improve public health by translating basic research discoveries into direct, practical improvements in clinical care and health care delivery systems. Current ICTR-supported research programs have already directly impacted community health in Wisconsin and nationally. ICTR represents a partnership of five UW Health Sciences Schools and Marshfield Clinic who work synchronously to improve research infrastructure, enhance local and multisite collaborative research networks, engage patient advocates and community stakeholders in research, and train the future clinical and translational research workforce.